User talk:SpongeBathBill
Hi SpongeBathBill -- we are excited to have Suda51 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey Hello, you've probably seen me around here over the last week or two. I like the idea of a wiki for the whole collected "Sudaverse," so I started out with a lot of contributions of No More Heroes at first, mostly just copypastes from my No More Heroes Wiki, with some tweaks here and there. There's still a bunch of NMH stuff to go, but I'm tired of focusing on the same game so I'm shifting focus to FSR for now. Anyways, I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble if I asked for administratorship. I'm totally dedicated to the site and I've been an administrator for several other wikis so I know what I'm doing in that department. Let me know what you think! Windstorm 03:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sup Sponge it's Rob. I am fixing shit. Greating Sponge Jake Krow here AKA Kin of Choas. as long as i have school work to do i will always procrastinate on wikiis, this is a promise. Hey dude. Sorry double post. It's Rob if you're wondering. Question Is it possible to create a redirect page, like on Wikipedia? If so, how? --Gastrodon 00:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Certainly! It's pretty simple: :#REDIRECT name of page to be redirected to :Hope that helps, and let me know if there's anything else I can do for you. SpongeBathBill 07:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) New to the wiki stuff so I'm new to the wiki stuff. Just put on the little thing about Blood+: One Night Kiss and box art. Is that ok? call me nagi btw. Spotlight With the sequel out I think we should apply for a spotlight, considering that we apply to the rules and we have every article about the new assassins up. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Spotlight Hey I've contributed to this site quite a bit, lately I haven't been as much, but I liked to start doing more, and I would like to be an admin. Thanks, --Fearfulsymmetry 05:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You certainly seem sincere and we can use the help. ^^ Enjoy your adminship rights; please use them responsibly. Looking forward to your contributions! SpongeBathBill 09:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Light Shot ability Hey, I wanna ask if it is possible for someone to add a "Light Shot" page to the wiki, since the move is really a reference to the "Collateral Shot"? Hello Thanks for the nice welcome, I'll try and do my best to keep this place at its best. (LiancoZ 20:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC)) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) By all means, go for it! SpongeBathBill Hai, and thanks to you~ Well, honestly, i'm not that much into Contributing to wikis and stuff, but i like helping here and there some times sharing images and others. I was looking @ NMH2's wikia and found out i own a bunch of arts the section is missing, so i'll be uploading it if you're okay with it. Tho i dont know how to edit the pages. e_e Sorry for the double post. D: ^ The post above was meant to be mine, lol. I didnt find the headlines. e_e No problem at all, and welcome to the wiki! We always appreciate more content of any kind, so by all means, get to uploading! Thank you very much and we hope to see you around ^-^ SpongeBathBill New site background? Yo. I was wondering - since we're about to hit 1000 pages of content, do you think we should try and get a new background for the site? Especially since Killer Is Dead is going to be released in Japan is just under two weeks. I'm just worried that the fact that the SOTD background is still there two years may give some people the impression that the wiki isn't being updated regularly. I tried to get hold of GrislyGrizzly, but he doesn't seem to be around. I feel like we should do something special for the 1000 pages milestone, but I can't think of anything, and in any case that's probably more up to you... Oven Man (talk) 08:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Good suggestion, thanks. I've updated Community Messages, maybe we'll get something happening. SpongeBathBill (talk) 15:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) A thought occurs - how about we get in touch with the wikia guys who updated the front page back in 2011? User:Taelovesthesharks and User:JoePlay might be able to help us. Oven Man (talk) 09:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Good call. I've put in a request with JoePlay. SpongeBathBill (talk) 10:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) New background image Hi SpongeBathBill. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. If you know of a large image (or two) that you want to be used to make a new background, please link me to it, and I'll get started. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:22, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hi there, thanks for agreeing to help! We have two images in mind. Our preferred one is this: :http://images.eurogamer.net/2012/articles//a/1/5/4/9/8/4/2/Q8XAy6K.jpg.jpg :If that's not big enough, then we're thinking about this one: :http://images.eurogamer.net/2013/articles/1/5/5/2/9/6/9/13597078336.jpg :If neither is workable, please let me know and we'll find something else. SpongeBathBill (talk) 09:17, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I made two previews, one using the first image and the other using the second. Let me know which one you prefer. ::*preview 1 ::*preview 2 ::JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:46, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Let's go with the first one, please. SpongeBathBill (talk) 19:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Done. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Awesome, thanks so much for the help! ^-^ SpongeBathBill (talk) 18:19, August 17, 2013 (UTC)